


Luck Be a Lady Tonight

by HanaHimus, iaminlovewiththesky



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Death, Spoilers, Talentswap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 04:46:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/883100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaHimus/pseuds/HanaHimus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/iaminlovewiththesky/pseuds/iaminlovewiththesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ikusaba Mukuro expected a normal school life of avoiding her sister and meeting a few of her idols. She wasn't expected to be pitted against them in a school life of mutual killings. But hey, maybe it'll be easier to become her own person this way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hope’s Peak Academy. a school only for those who held the future of Japan in their hands…

This is the reason I knew I had no place there. It was for the famous, rich, succesful. Not someone like me…maybe I’m getting ahead of myself here. My name is Ikusaba Mukuro, a girl of no extraordinary talents or skills. Well, if you counted the ‘luck’ that got me here, maybe. Even then, it’s more likely my sister pulled some strings, wanting more “quality time” with me. No matter, I’m now stuck going here, surrounded by the (somewhat) elite.

I’d done my research on the class. I really wasn’t the only dud when it came to being a “beacon of hope”. I mean, a gang leader whose gang was focused on the idea of vampirism, an heir who bought his way into whatever he wanted, and a ‘fortune teller’ who relied on anime references to make his predictions. Others, though, had a larger chance of potentially being ‘hope’. A genius detective who could solve almost any case, an author whose story of a social reject caught the attention of million (myself included. In fact I have some of his books with me, maybe he can sign them…), and a darling idol whose face and cause hundreds of thousands to fall for her and believe anything she said.. There were others of course. A gambler, a hacker, a hall monitor, a soldier, a doujin author, and baseball player, a fashion model, swimmer, and, of course, the fearsome wrestler, my sister, Enoshima Junko.

Not wanting to wait and run into one of my classmates yet, I hurried into the school. Walking towards the gymnasium, my vision blurred and the room began spinning. It didn’t take long before I lost consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up, dizzy and disoriented, but forced myself to focus on the area around me. I found myself in a classroom, surrounded by desks and chairs, all empty. This was most certainly not the hallway I had been in when I passed out. Maybe someone found me unconscious and brought me here so I wouldn’t have to lie on the floor. God I hope it wasn’t one of my classmates, that would be embarrassing.

Luckily, there’s a pamphlet at the desk I was seated at. Hopefully that means a teacher left it for me. It tells me to head to the entrance hall. I just shove the pamphlet in my pocket and start walking down the hall again. Everything is dark- probably because the windows are all blocked off, for some reason. How weird. But Hope’s Peake is full of ‘awe-worthy’ people, surely a lot of bad people would benefit if they were taken care of. This is just the school’s way of making sure no one assassinates the students. A clever move.

I hesitate outside the entrance hall’s doorway. I have to deal with not only meeting my classmates, but seeing my sister. My sister that I will never, ever admit to being related to. Ever. I psyche myself up before walking through the doorway… into an empty hallway. Okay, let’s try this again. Psyche up…. and walking through the doorway! There are a whole bunch of kids… and all eyes are on me.

“You there!” A blonde haired boy called upon noticing me, “Who are you and why are you late?”  
“Ah, I’m Ikusaba Mukuro...Super High School Level Good Luck...I passed out and just woke up in a classroom.”  
“Well you missed most of the introductions...so why don’t you go around and introduce yourself!” A blue haired girl exclaimed. “I’ll begin. I’m Maizono Sayaka, nice to meet you Ikusaba-San!” Ah yes, Maizono Sayaka, famous fashion model whose been on the cover of every fashion magazine.  
“Nice to meet you as well Maizono-San...” I mumbled as a hand clamped down on my shoulder.  
“Yooo little lady! The name’s Kuwata Leon!” the fiery red haired boy behind me exclaimed with a smirk, “Nice to meet a cutie like you~”  
“The feeling...it isn’t mutual...” I hissed out through gritted teeth, “Now, please excuse me...” I quickly sidestepped him, walking over to a brown-haired boy.  
“Ah! Hello!” he exclaimed as he noticed me, “I’m Naegi Makoto. Say...have we met before, Ikusaba-San?” he suddenly asked, his eyes narrowing.  
“N..o I...don’t think so...” I replied. Maybe this SHSL detective was a bit more...odd than I had been hoping for and maybe his guessing skills weren’t so great.  
“Ah, my...” he gave a sweet smile, “imagination then!” This detective sure was an odd one...  
“Ah, Naegi you’re scaring here!” A tan girl exclaimed, grabbing my arm. “I’m Asahina Aoi!” The only person I hadn’t found a name for was the soldier...so I guess that’s her, despite her overly cheery demeanor.  
“NIce to...meet you Asahina-San.” I mumbled, glancing over at other classmates.  
One girl noticed my stare and jumped, “W-Why are you staring at me? Is it because I’m hideous? It’s because I’m pathetic isn’t it?”  
“No! I just wanted to see more of my classmates-”  
“Lies! All filthy lies!” She exclaimed, “Y-You just want to mock me, like all the other disgusting-”  
“Oh, Fukawa-San, maybe you should calm down,” A small girl sighed, “I’ll introduce us both. Okay?”  
“O-Okay...” The other girl mumbled, staring down at her shoes and refusing to move her gaze.  
The shorter girl turned yo me with a bright smile, “I’m Fujisaki Chihiro and this is Fukawa Touko!” The famous charming idol and harsh hall monitor, huh? I could see Fujisaki as an idol, but Fukawa seemed the furthest thing from harsh besides her insults.  
“Nice to meet such a cute girl like Fujisaki-San.” I began with a weak smile, “You as well Fukawa-San.”  
“Wha-- d-did you just call me cute?” She called, looking at me in horror, “I’m not cute, you putrid liar or a woman!”  
“No, I mean, if you don’t want to be called cute I won’t-”  
“Excuse me!” A fat man exclaimed, running up to me, “I’m Yamada Hifumi!” THe supposed fortune teller...great.  
“Nice to meet you, Yamada-Kun...” I mumbled, scooting away from him and towards two pale haired girls. Only to knock into one of course.  
“Ah, hello, I’m Oogami Sakura.” She said, turning to see what the disturbance was. A great baseball player with an even greater swing.  
“ANd you,” THe other girl began with a small smile, “Can call me K.” K, the SHSL Gambler who hid her real name from the public for safety purposes. Rumors were she gambled to get rid of a huge family debt, only to continue to keep herself safe.  
“And I’m Oowada Mondo!” A large man exclaimed, walking over, so this was the fearsome hacker who screwed with everything from articles to police reports? “Nice to meet ya!”  
“Oowada-Kun!” A short black-haired man called, walking over to us, “It’s rude to interrupt--Ah, hello!” He turned to face me, his expression stern, “I’m Ishimaru Kiyotaka! Nice to meet you Ikusaba-Kun!” Excitable swimmer he was.  
“Yes, you as well...” I mumbled, walking away from the group.  
“Don’t be shy Ikusaba-Chi!” A man with...odd hair laughed, “I’m Hagakure Yasuhiro!” The famous doujin author who apparently met aliens in his younger teen years...seemed to fit.  
“Now, now.” A girl is an old fashioned dress called from the doorway, “Don’t give her special treatment for being so cold to everyone!” She walked over to me, a smile on her face, “The name’s Celestia Ludenburg, hopefully you already know and fear the name!” So this was the feared gang leader, huh? She didn’t seem nearly as scary as I was expecting.  
“Yes, I know of you...” I began, “Perhaps you don’t want them treating me better for my “cold” attitude since it makes them plain ignore you?”  
“Oh...” SHe held her hand out, a pocket knife was in her sleeve, pointed straight at me, “I assure you that it has nothing to do with that maybe you just annoy me~”  
“Oi!” An oh-so familiar voice called, causing Celestia to back away, “Leave Mukuro-Chan alone!”  
“Thank you, um...” I couldn’t show I knew her, no, I just...couldn’t, “Enoshima Junko-San, the wrestler right? But...could you refrain from calling me that until we’re a bit closer maybe?” That...should have been convincing enough.  
“What?” Junko grabbed me by the arm, pulling me away from Celestia and Hagakure, “Mukuro-Chan, what the fuck do you think you’re saying?” she hissed out, her voice low.  
“I’m saying, I don’t know you,” I began, my voice louder than hers, “Enoshima-San, this is the first time we’ve met.”  
“Bullshit-”  
“Excuse me,” The blonde boy from earlier began, “It’s taking too long for you to introduce yourself, get over here and finish already.” This had to be Togami Byakuya, the famous author.  
“Ah, yeah...” I walked over, not wanting to waste a minute. The sooner he introduced himself the sooner I could ask him to sign the books I’d brought with me.  
“Togami, Byakuya, if you know the name of a dirty delinquent hopefully you had enough intelligence to know who I am.” I looked away from me, staring at the metal door that had to be the entrance, “So, do you have the slightest clue about my novels.”  
“I’ve read a few-”  
“Then go away. I have no time for someone whose only read a “few” of my novel.” He snapped  
“E-Excuse me?” was he actually serious? The was the boy who wrote my favorite books? This couldn’t be real.  
“You heard me,” he turned back to face me, “Unless you’re as good as hearing as you are at thinking.”  
“Did you just call me an idiot-” Before I could finish my thought, an announcement went off through the halls, drawing everyone’s attention.  
“Mic check. Mic check. Eh-is this thing on?” The voice called out, “Please report to the gymnasium for an entrance ceremony. It will commence shortly!”


	3. Chapter 3

Almost everyone clears out, all anxious to get to the ceremony. Only a few people stay back, disturbed. Well, most of them are disturbed. My sister stays back just to bother me. “Mukuro-chan, what were you talking about?!” she hisses at me angrily. But I expected this. I wait for the last of the students to trickle out before I answer.  
“For as long as we go to Hope’s Peake together, we don’t know each other. I don’t want to be connected to you in any way.” I turn around to walk out, but she grabs me by the back of my jacket.  
“Mukuro-chan-“ I cut her off and push her hand away.  
“I-ku-sa-ba. You, of all people, would know about using fake names, ‘Enoshima’. I am just your classmate. That’s all.” I quickly exit the room and speed walk to the gymnasium, not wanting her to catch up to me. But even after I arrive, it takes her a few minutes to show up. Thankfully, she doesn’t try to stand next to me or anything.  
Soon, the PA starts up again. “Are all the students present yet? Hm? It looks like it!” The lights all shine brighter and, from behind the podium, a large black and white ball flies up in the air, too fast for me to see, before coming back down and settling behind the podium. A… teddy bear. How odd. But it almost looks familiar, like I’ve seen it somewhere. Maybe in a shop somewhere. Although I’d probably remember it, it’s pretty unique. And even more so when it starts talking.  
“Welcome, students of Hope’s Peake Private Academy, to orientation. Starting today-“ It’s immediately cut off by K.  
“Excuse me, but what is this?” Her face is emotionless, but her tone hints at confusion. “Why is a stuffed bear giving us the orientation speech? Is this a joke?” The bear’s expression changes to anger.  
“Don’t interrupt your headmaster while he’s speaking!” He growls, sounding like a real bear. Silence falls, at least for a moment, before everyone starts talking. “Silence!” The room quiets again. “Now then, back to the speech.” K starts to interrupt, but he shushes her. “Now I have to be faster, to make up time! The main point is, blah blah blah, welcome to Hope’s Peake, blah, beacons of hope, blah, you will never leave the school grounds for the rest of your life, blah, I hope you all have a pleasant school year.”  
“…did you just say we’ll never leave the school grounds?” K asks. The bear grins.  
“That’s correct! For as long as you live! Or, if one of you graduates, I suppose. But most likely, you’ll be here until you die, upupupu…” The room bursts into noise, but K’s voice shouts above the rest.  
“What do you mean, graduation?!” The teddy calls for silence again.  
“If you want to leave Hope’s Peake- although I don’t know why you would- you have to ‘graduate’- which is very simple! All you have to do…” He trails off and everyone listens closely. “… is kill a fellow student! Stabbing, poisoning, hitting kicking burning slicing clubbing it all works, as long as it kills them! Then, you’ll be allowed to leave, for good!” He frowns. “Look at the time! This speech took way too long, thanks to you brats talking all the time! Headmaster Monobear has much more important things to do, you know!” He waves and disappears, back behind the podium. The room is completely silent.


End file.
